


Gifts from Abroad

by UltimateGryffindork



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:43:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7834306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateGryffindork/pseuds/UltimateGryffindork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has come back from a job in Beijing, and has brought some presents for Ianto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifts from Abroad

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say, I went to China and was *ahem* inspired.

“You had a good trip abroad, then, sir?” Ianto asked, straightening the paperwork on Jack’s desk.

“Back to ‘sir’ now, are we?” Jack teased as he bustled around Ianto, hanging up his coat and unpacking his things. “I would have thought that, us being in private and all, you could perhaps loosen up a little… unless, of course, you’re trying to get me excited?” He sounded perhaps too hopeful at _that_ thought.

“The day someone has to _try_ to get you excited is a very sad day indeed.”

Jack kissed Ianto soundly as he came past him, smiling smugly to himself at the hitch in Ianto’s breath. “The trip was fine; no more aliens terrorising Beijing. Hopefully it will be easier to keep that smog under control now. But enough of that!” He perched on the edge of his desk, tugging Ianto closer to him. “I got you some presents.”

Ianto raised his eyebrows at the suggestive tone in Jack’s voice. “Why am I worried?”

“You have no reason to be,” Jack shrugged as he reached for the bag behind him.

“I should think that what you brought back from Peru gives me reason to be worried!”

Sighing, Jack handed him the bag. “Just look inside, why don’t you!”

Still mock-glaring at Jack, Ianto reached inside the bag and pulled out a while t-shirt which he shook out. Jack could see the exact moment he read the slogan, the expression on his face going from intrigue to mild annoyance in a split-second.

“I ‘heart’ B J? Really, Jack?”

“What?” Jack grinned, pretending to shrug nonchalantly. “It stands for Beijing. Which is where I was.”

“But that’s not why you bought it.” It was a statement, not a question.

“No; I bought it because B J also stands for - ”

“I know what it stands for!” Ianto interrupted, his face rapidly reddening.

“Well, there you go. You _do_ love B J. Both giving _and_ receiving.”

If possible Ianto’s face went even redder, but he didn’t say anything, just bundling up the t-shirt and stuffing it back in the bag.

“There’s another gift underneath that one,” Jack said, smiling knowingly.

Looking dubious, Ianto reached around in the bag until he found the other gift, tugging it out from underneath the t-shirt. This time, he didn’t need to unfold it to know what it was; realisation dawned as soon as his fingers brushed against the slippery silk.

“A dressing gown,” he said, his voice not giving his reaction away.

“Not just a dressing gown; a genuine Chinese silk dressing gown. That’s, er, a bit shorter than your flannel one.” Jack pulled Ianto closer, his arms around Ianto’s waist so he could whisper. “I look forward to seeing you wearing it – and nothing else.”

“Well,” Ianto said, still emotionless in his voice but his eyes giving him away, “Play you cards right, and maybe you will. _Sir_.” He stepped away from Jack, who looked confused before Ianto started slowly tugging his suit jacket off before making his way down to Jack’s bunker, dressing gown in hand. “And maybe later I’ll find occasion to wear that t-shirt,” he called back.

Jack grinned, very, very pleased with the reaction to his gifts. He would wait five minutes, he told himself, so as to allow Ianto time to get ready. Then again, Ianto hadn’t looked like he would be hanging around. Maybe three would do.

Pulling the stopwatch from Ianto’s jacket pocket, he started counting.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a comment letting me know your thoughts :)
> 
> Find me on tumblr: singing-fangirl
> 
> Also, I'm publishing a novel! Follow gracewatsonauthor.tumblr.com or email gracewatsonauthor@hotmail.com for updates :)


End file.
